Gabriel (TheSnailQueen)
I do not own the rights to this character or any of Supernatural, however this is my AU version of said character, and I own the ideas used. He can be found here Gabriel didn't die that night at the hotel, instead he managed to outtrick (because let's be honest, you can never take the trick out of the trickster) his older brother, coming away greviously wounded and weakened, but alive. Having nowhere to go he contacted one of his oldest friends and an old flame from his earlier pagan days, a neutrally aligned demon named Imogen, and asked for her aid, as much as it pained him to admit that he needed it. Realising that it must be serious if Gabriel was actually asking for help Im made her way to his location, unprepared for what would await her. His wings were a mess, once a cascading mass of magnificent golden feathers split into six massive wings they were now scorched and tattered, one of them very nearly torn off. The archangel didn't seem to be faring any better, with the wound in his chest and bruises littering his body. She didn't wait for an explanation and Gabriel didn't offer one, simply gathering him up, helping him put his wings away and flying them back to her home, an apartment in London she had retained for many years. This is where Gabriel remained for a good four years, until he was finally healed and mentally stable enough to head back and assess the carnage that had been going on in his absence. Escape and Healing The exact way in which Gabriel survived is unclear at best, but from what has been gleaned by Imogen's probing, he managed to split his conciousness, the double that had been talking to Lucifer being the actual Gabriel, whilst his double had been the one to recieve the Archangel blade to the chest. This double had to convince Lucifer of his death though, so he could help the boys from the sidelines without being known to any of them, so he put all of his power into making it as realistic as possible, even adding some of his grace so when Lucifer killed it, the scorchmarks of his wings appeared, solidifying the deal. This had the unfortunate side effect of inflicting the same wounds on Gabriel himself to a lesser extent, not killing him but severely injuring him. Without the mojo to do anything but drag himself out of the motel and to a relatively safe spot. From here he contacted Imogen and soon found himself in London being cared for by the no nonsence but suprisingly gentle demon. She didn't ask any questions, but she was there for him when he broke down and told her what'd happened anyway, how much it had hurt him for his older brother, the brother who'd practically raised him, who he loved beyond reason and looked up to until his fall, had tried to destroy him and cast him aside as if he were nothing. It was not only the physical wounds that Gabriel had to heal from, but the mental ones as well. When he falls asleep, which is seldom nowadays, he is plagued with nightmares and flashbacks and his wings still burn and ache even thought they have long since healed, though the scars remain. It took a long time, and a lot of patience and tollerance on Imogen's part, but eventually Gabriel was healed and able to start regenerating his power again. However, he hesitated in returning to the feild to help the Winchster's and their cause. He wasn't ready to face them, or his brothers again, not even close. So instead he helped from the sidelines, keeping tabs on the boys and keeping some of the more unpleasant nasties coming after them from ever checking on their radar. 'Return' Eventually, four years after his disappearance Gabriel knew he had to return to the US and start helping thee Winchesters and their allies in the fight once again, having heard from his nephew Leda and his close friend Nora that things were not going well for them, even after they'd averted multiple apocalypses in his absence. Category:Supernatural Character Category:Canon Characters Category:Archangel Category:Male Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Angel Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Trickster